What You're Looking For
by AshlynnxHearts
Summary: Coming back to the WWE for a Christmas Party, Lillian Garcia comes across Evan Bourne, and what may possibly be her last chance to tell him that they belong together. Secret Santa gift for Lauren!


Merry Christmas Lauren!

Pairing: Evan/Lillian

Title: "What You're Looking For"

(Although it doesn't include song lyrics, it's loosely based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me.)

As her heels clicked on the arena floor, Lillian couldn't help but feel right being back in a WWE arena. It seemed like she had been for a couple decades rather than months. She was extremely happy to have the business ask for her to be here tonight, and she couldn't wait for RAW to start.

She walked throughout the arena, exchanging hellos with various backstage crew and a few other superstars and divas. It felt amazing to have so many people say hi to her and show their appreciation for her years in the WWE. Although she never got in and wrestled, she had every right to call herself a diva.

She continued her walk down the hall, until a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Hey stranger."

Lillian smiled, knowing full well of who it was. She turned to face him. "Hey Evan."

The spiky black-haired superstar smiled back at her. "What, just because you're not a diva anymore I don't get a hug?" Evan said playfully.

Lillian embraced the former ECW star for a couple moments, much to her delight. Of all things about the WWE, this is what she missed the most. "Happy now?" She replied playfully as the embrace ended.

"As a matter of fact yes I am," He flashed a smile. "What're you doing here? Not that I'm upset by any way, shape or form." He quickly defended himself.

"I got a call from the company, asking me here tonight for the Christmas Party people were throwing, and I figured why not?" She laughed. "Not too much of an interesting story to give."

"I honestly don't care. It's just great to see you back."

The Latina diva couldn't help but blush. Evan had this affect on her ever since they had met, and ever since, she wanted to be with him so badly. They liked the same things, they laughed at the same jokes, and they were there for each other when they needed it. They seemed to belong together. But, every time they hung out as friends was a blessing and a curse. No matter how much fun they could have, no matter how many memories they would make, there would always be the notion that they were just friends, nothing more. And she wondered every day, what would happen if she just came clean about her feelings. But of course, her nerves would never let her do that.

"Thanks," She smiled sweetly. "So how's Raw been since I left?"

Evan groaned. "Getting beat up each and every week, not letting you get any sort of push whatsoever, yeah it's just dandy." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be your time eventually. They'd be stupid not to use you. You're great in the ring, and the fans love you."

"Yeah, I-"

"EVAN!" A girl yelled behind the two, interrupting with her harpy-like scream.

Lillian's good mood shifted, fully aware of who, or what as she liked to thing of her, was coming.

Kelly Kelly seemed to strut down the hallway, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Another reason the kept Lillian from Evan was the young diva, which infuriated Lillian. Evan wasn't dumb, but for how long he put up with Kelly was. She had tried convincing him that she wasn't for him, but he never listened to her.

As the young blonde made her way over to Evan and Lillian, Kelly immediately gave a dirty look to the former ring announcer. "What are _you _doing here? I thought they fired your ass a long time ago."

Lillian kept her cool, not letting Kelly's comments get to her. "It's great to see you two Kelly." She said sarcastically.

Kelly moved her attention back to Evan. "C'mon baby, we have to help with the Christmas party."

"Kelly, I just started talking to Lillian. I'll be there in a second." Evan told her.

"Who cares?" Kelly shot back.

"He does, because unlike you, he isn't a whiny obnoxious little bitch." Lillian spat at the diva.

Kelly turned her attention back to Lillian, her eyes glaring holes through the Latina. Lillian stood her ground; she refused to be intimidated by the likes of Kelly.

"Look Lillian, why don't you just leave now? Nobody wants you here, and you can't even do a simple job as ring announcer. Good thing you weren't announcer tonight. God knows how many names you would botch."

Kelly messed with the wrong girl. "What the hell makes you think that you have any right to tell others how to do your job? What have you done that's so special?" She paused for a moment. "Oh that's right, strip on national television when you were barely legal."

The two girls glared right into each other's eyes; the hatred from both of them was almost tangible at this moment. Kelly was the first one to look away. "Let's go Evan. I don't want suck from this girl on me."

"Yeah, I'd rather not get herpes." Lillian fired back.

Kelly intentionally knocked into Lillian, but the Latina knew Kelly wasn't worth her own energy. As the young blonde walked off, she turned back to Evan. "I see she hasn't changed at all."

Evan sighed. "Look, she's not all bad, Lillian."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? That girl doesn't even know the meaning of the word nice."

"Lillian, I'm being serious."

"I am too Evan!" She didn't mean to raise her voice at him, but she couldn't help herself. She had too many emotions running through her. "I have heard so much crap about that girl from most of the locker room, and even you said it yourself that you get sick of her attitude! How do you not get that you two aren't meant for each other? She's all around a girly girl that gets everything she wants and whose main priority is her nails, and you'd rather have a girl just in regular clothes to hang out and laugh with. There are plenty of other great girls here for you Evan, so why do you lower yourself to the likes of her?"

"Plenty of other girls, like who?" Evan asked her, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

This was a great moment for her to finally tell him of her feelings, but once again her nerves seemed to win the battle. She looked at him with timid eyes, not able to say anything to him.

Evan had a look that he wanted Lillian to say something, but when he got no answer, he just looked away, looking somewhat let down. "Well if you're not gonna say anything…"

Suddenly, Lillian leaned up towards Evan and pressed her lips against his. She didn't know why she did it; maybe all of her pent up emotions burst out. All she knew was that she was finally doing something she had wanted to for a long time.

When Lillian broke the kiss, she looked into Evan's eyes, worried of what he might say. When it was him this time that stood motionless, she figured that she'd done something wrong. "Oh God, Evan…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what-"

Lillian was theoretically shut up by Evan's lips pressing up against hers. She suddenly became lost in the moment, her arms wrapping around his neck. It felt like she was in a dream; a dream she couldn't wait for any longer. She was so lost in the kiss; she couldn't even hear Kelly screaming her head off at the sight.

Once they both slowly broke apart, neither could take their eyes off of each other. "Why'd you do that?" She softly asked.

"Maybe, as a way of saying thanks," Evan smiled. "For something I've been waiting a while to get."

Although she wasn't technically a diva on RAW, this was by far the best moment Lillian had ever had in the WWE.

* * *

Well, I really hoped you liked it! Not that I hate Kelly, cause I really love her, but you said you didn't like Evan/Kelly, so I figured you'd get a kick out of it.

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!

And also to anyone else who reads this, you can review if you want.


End file.
